A Chance Of Love
by ladykirkland66
Summary: France and America have both loved England for as long as they can remember but now they have a chance to show it and get their love returned. But England can only love one of them and the tour is only for a week. Will they be able to get his heart in time? [(( FrUk vs USUK You decide and other pairings may be added))]
1. Ch 1: The Beginning of A Rocky Tour

"What the bloody hell are our bosses thinking?" England Sighed  
"I don't know Angleterre but I excited, except for one little issue.." He sighed  
"YO ENGLAND FRANCE ARE YOU GUYS AS PUMPED AS I AM!~" America yelled, pumping his fist in the air  
"I don't understand why you're so excited, it's a waste of time." England scoffed  
"Non Angleterre It is going to be a blast and some countries might join in with us too." France smiled  
"Yeah Iggy~" America cheered  
"Don't call me Iggy you git!" He yelled angrily "I'm going home to pack." He continued  
"OK see you Tomorrow!" America yelled happily  
"Do you need any help honhonhon" France said, following behind him  
America grabbed France "Don't you need to pack too?" He warned France pouted and walked away

~~~~~~~~~~At England's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot believe my boss is making me do this. I'd rather do paperwork for queens sake." England growled while packing his bag with clothes or throwing them angrily as it seemed.  
_"What's wrong Britain?"_ Flying Mint asked, upon seeing England fuming  
"What's wrong is that the three of us have been selected to do a tour sort of thing around Europe" He growled  
_"Tour?" _A fairy asked  
"Yes a tour, as in singing and dancing and performing. All because they wish to compete!" He ranted  
_"What's the competition about?" _A unicorn asked, helping England get his clothes with his horn  
"They thought it would be lovely for us three to be together since our history is not well, or at least that's how it began. Soon after deciding to send us off they began to fuss about how one of us would leave and back out or something, so They made a bet. A bloody bet! I am the United Kingdom not a person to be bet on!" He ranted  
_"Calm down England~ It cant be that bad your crush is going right?"_ Flying mint bunny snickered  
"S-Shut Up! Its not like that I hate both of them, Ones a pervert and the other is an Imbecile." He blushed  
He kicked his friends out and once again began packing his bags. Cursing under his breath and blushing at the same time. He completed his luggage and placed it by the door. He walked to his windowsill and stared at the moon. He lightly blushed, 'maybe it wont be such a bad thing'. he thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England awoke to a loud crash downstairs. He quickly bolted up and grabbed his dagger that laid by his bedside. He slowly made his way to the noise and was about to raise his knife when he saw the two people he wished would disappear fighting in front of him.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" America yelled angrily  
"MOI!? I DO BELIEVE YOU WERE THE ONE BUGGING HIM!" France retorted  
"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS GOING ON HERE!" England shouted above both of them.  
They both instantly froze upon hearing England's voice. They released each other and quickly began to place blame on each other.  
"Just shut up and tell me why you wankers are here." England sighed, holding his head to prevent a headache so early in the morning  
"w-well I wanted to make some Pancakes for you since Canada taught me last week and all." America said, rubbing the back of his neck  
"I wished to make mon petite lapin a tasty breakfast with tea to top it off." France smiled  
"Why the hell would you do that?" He growled  
America blushed and France took his chance. "Because a beautiful person deserves to 'ave a wonderful breakfast ,non?"  
It was now England's turn to blush but he quickly hid it, turning his head away. "S-shut up frog."  
_"The bus is here~"_ A fairy said in his ear  
"Oh thank you bell." England responded. The two countries looked at their crush confused 'who the hell is he talking to?' They thought.  
"The bus is here." England said to them, he walked upstairs to get dressed while the other two stayed downstairs fighting about who would sleep closer to England.


	2. Ch 2: Recording

They all sat on the bus silently, there was no fighting or nothing just silence.  
"So what the hell do they expect us to do on this damn tour?" England asked  
"They expect us to sing our hearts out." France said happily  
"Why would they expect that? I'm not a good singer at all." England grumbled  
"ENGLAND YOU'RE A GREAT SINGER DUDE! I REMEMBER THE LULLABYS YOU SANG YOU WERE LIKE TOTALLY ROCKING." America Shouted  
"That was awhile ago." England slightly blushed  
"You cannot lose that Angleterre." France corrected ".I'm just worried about someone else…" He said looking at America  
"HEY IM A GREAT SINGER TOO! ALL HEROS CAN SING" America replied  
"Both of you shut up, the phones going to ring." England stated and not a minute after what he said came true  
"'ow in the world did you know that?" France asked  
"My fairy told me." England shrugged  
"uh dude fairies don't exist." America said, worriedly  
"Shut up and answer the bloody phone and fairies do exist you just can see them because you're impure."  
They answered the phone, placed it on speaker and were shocked to hear Japan.  
"Japan?" America questioned  
"Hai, I called to ret [let] you know you're songs and such. I wirr [will] carr [call] to inform you each concert I hope you guys have prenty [plenty] of fun." Japan answered  
"Fun? With these two idiots I highly doubt that." England scoffed  
"England-san I don't think it wirr [will] be that bad. I think it might be good for you actuary [actually]." Japan enlightened  
"So Japan what are our songs, I am tempted to know~!" France asked excitedly  
"Hm It seems today you wirr [will] arr [all] sing together, you wirr [will] record separatery [separately] in the studio today and tomorrow you wirr [will] perform together it in front of everyone." Japan  
"Alright thank you Japan." England sighed  
"Thanks dude!" America yelled  
"Thank you patron." France smiled  
"You're wercome [welcome], goodbye." Japan said hanging up

~~~~~~~~~At the Studio~~~~~~~~~~

They fought they whole way here but they made it in one piece. They now sat in a small studio waiting for each of their turn to record. England went into the studio first, they handed him a paper with the lyrics and put the headphones on him. He began singing, his voice carrying through the speakers. France's eyes became full of love and want and America blushed trying his best not to stare as England sang his heart out. He finished and walked out looking at the two love struck nations.  
"So chaps, how was I?" he asked, looking down. He quickly looked up "N-Not that I care of your opinions or anything." He quickly finished  
"Dude you were like an angel." America sighed then quickly took it back "But I can be totally better Because I'm the hero."  
"No one can beat Angleterre he was brilliant." France scoffed  
"France your next." The man who was in charge stated  
"Wish me luck mon béguin" France winked at England, walking into the studio  
"Like he needs it." He scoffed  
"huh?" America questioned  
"Nothing," England said quickly  
"What did he call you anyways?" America asked  
"I-I don't really know I'm barely starting to learn." England said, looking away  
"You're learning his language?"  
"Yeah, But only because I wish to insult him in more then one language!" England defended  
"right.." America smiled, hoping and believing it himself  
They both stopped talking and listened to France's voice. England was staring off into the distance, listening and America was looking straight at his former caretaker. England felt like something was looking at him, he quickly turned his head to observe who it was and only found America's sky blue eyes staring into his green ones. He blushed and as did America. Just as they were about to speak France came out of the room making them break eye contact.  
"So 'ow was I?" He asked, sitting between America and England  
"You were okay, for a frog." England smirked  
America looked at England with slight sorrow but quickly shook it off when they called him in.  
"R-RIGHT IT'S THE HEROS TURN HAHA!" He said, walking away  
"What's with him?" England asked  
"Why do you care?" France asked  
"Because he's my former colony." England replied  
"And not because of anything else?" France asked  
"Why do you care?!" he retorted  
"Je m'inquiète parce que Je t'aime…" France said softly  
"Speak bloody English." England mumbled  
They tuned into America singing, it wasn't bad but it wasn't all that good either. France covered his ears and laughed while England sat there listening to him. He smiled, he still sang like the boy he used to care for. France quickly covered his crush's ears. England blushed at the contact and was about to yell when someone beat him to it.  
"GET AWAY FROM IGGY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author:

mon béguin= My crush  
Je m'inquiète parce que Je t'aime = I care because I love you

America: GET AWAY FROM IGGY!  
France: NEVER 'E IS NOT YOUR'S  
England: YOU BLOODY GITS I DONT BELONG TO ANYONE!  
Me: marrymemarrymemarrymemarryme  
England: AH! *hides behind France and America*

me: I own nothing! *runs*


	3. Ch 3: A Lovely first Start

"America?" England said shocked, staring at the angry American and ignoring the fact he was called Iggy for once.  
"Get away from him." He warned  
"It's alright America he isn't hurting me and I can Bloody take care of myself." England reassured. He looked at America and saw no change. 'guess I 'll have to make him believe me' England thought. He took France's hands and flipped him over. France landed with a loud bang and groaned.  
"Sorry Chap but I cant have you two thinking I can't defend myself." England smirked  
"I forgot 'ow strong you were Angleterre." France groaned  
"E-England?" America said shocked, he had never seen England do that, he never even thought the Englishman was strong enough.  
"Oh America, Are you alright?" England asked  
"I'm fine, are you alright?" He asked  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"No reason, Just thought Me, the Hero, should help you." America smiled  
"Git, I don't need help. I was a empire and a former Pirate if you do recall." England scoffed  
"R-Right." America said  
England then got up to check on the Frenchman who was still on his back. America watched as England gently helped him up and let him put his weight on the Englishman. America slowly began to be filled with jealousy at the sight of it. But it was soon replaced with butterflies and want. 'England was a pirate, a strong one.' he thought and imagined his crush as a pirate; it made him turn red. England noticed this and asked what was wrong.  
"Nothing!" America quickly answered  
"Okay so I combined you're voices and put them on a CD, Its up to you guys if you want to lip sing tomorrow or if you actually want to sing." The man asked  
"I wish to sing live so everyone can hear my brilliant voice." France smiled, holding a rose that appeared out of no where  
"I wanna sing live 'cause heros are all real." America stated, pointing at himself  
They both noticed a missing input and looked at the flustered England.  
"We don't have to though." They both said  
"N-No its fine, I can bloody sing." He answered  
"great we going to begin teaching you the dances and such." The man stated  
"dances?" England said, once again become flustered  
"What does the United Kingdom not know how to dance." America teased  
"I bet he's still stuck in the old days." France snickered  
"I CAN DANCE BETTER THEN MOST!" England exclaimed  
"Alright, We'll dance battle before learning." America smirked  
"Fine. It better not be a stupid dance." England grumbled  
"It's the jerk." America squealed happily  
"That's an idiotic dance if its even called dancing." England stated, crossing his arms  
"What? Can't do it?" America teased  
"Lets do it." England said, loving a challenge  
America grabbed his cap and placed it on his head. England looked at him questionable.  
"what's with the hat?" He asked  
"I dance with the hat so I can have Swag~" America said, trying to sound cool  
"Whatever lets get this done."  
They began dancing as France Watched them amused and shocked that England could indeed dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time **Dance** Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude when you learn to dance." America said shocked  
"I have a lot of spare time, I also learned some dances from Japan." He explained  
"Angleterre what other dances do you know honhonhonhon." France asked, winking  
Before England could respond the man called them in to begin practicing. He set everyone in their place and when he did a very flustered England quickly turned it down/  
"WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE MIDDLE AND THE FRONT!?"  
"Because you're going to be the lead singer." He explained  
"WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS DECIDED!" He yelled  
"I asked both of them if they were okay with it and they both agreed." He stated  
He sighed and remembered what his boss said 'If you don't do what ever they say I will make you life as a country a living hell'  
"Fine.." He grumbled  
They showed him the dance moves  
"I WILL NOT BE APART OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" He yelled, his voice echoing all the way outside

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England was dress in an outfit that he choose. He wished to just wear his regular clothes but they said he'd stand out a tad to much. He looked at into the crowd of people that joined to see them play.  
"Why the bloody hell did I agree to this." He grumbled  
_"Because you didn't have a choice."_ Flying mint bunny laughed  
"Git.." He grumbled  
_"Good luck~"_ He friend said before disappearing  
"Ready England?" America asked, dressed in his outfit  
"Y-yeah." He said, quickly looking away only to meet France's eyes. He once again looked away and face the crowd the music began playing he took a deep breath and turned on the microphone on his ear. He looked out and became carefree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time **Dance** Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you very much, I hope you follow our one week stupid tour." England Said out to the crowd, making sure no one but him heard 'stupid'. The crowd cheered and the three of them walked out. They sighed and looked at each other and broke out laughing.  
"YOU looked so stupid!" America laughed at France.  
"You looked pretty stupid yourself Amérique " France laughed  
"We all looked foolish." England smiled  
"I wish we could do more songs." France sighed  
England was about to yell at him when his phone rang. He answered it and placed it on speaker  
"I have your next assignments." Japan stated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author Note~~~~~~~~~~~~

England: I bet I sang like a bloody angel  
America: I sounded like a true hero!  
France: I sounded sexy and England I heard you sing I cant wait to hear more noises come from you~  
England: -.-" Do you have a death wish France?  
America: DO IT! But I'll have to step in 'cause IM A HERO!

Well The songs and dances are here

1st dance skip: watch?v=zbN7P8ufutY&list=PLMCq7misRA6Alx3nCXXnJDbwGwpNH79rn

2nd dance Skip: watch?v=fNNl9eSOQ9M&list=PLMCq7misRA6Alx3nCXXnJDbwGwpNH79rn&index=20

{(( I OWN NOTHING!))}


	4. Ch4: Hint of FrUk and A Perverted Song

England sighed and waited for the horrid information. France and America however seemed excited.  
Japan coughed almost as if he was choking.  
"Japan are you alright?" England asked, worriedly  
"Yes I am fine, Its just this song. I am sorry Igirisu I hope you don't get angry at me." Japan began  
"JUST BLOODY TELL ME!" England yelled, the anticipation killing him  
"It seems America get's a solo and that you and France wirr [will] be doing a duet." He stated  
"THAT'S UNFAIR!" America yelled  
"'ow is that unfair you wanted to 'ave a solo did you not? Mr. Hero" France smirked  
America glared and was about to say something but England beat him. " The frog does seem to have a point I mean its not everyday you get to sing right?"  
"But... Fine I will sing better then anyone! I'M SO COOL I BET EVERYONE WILL WANT ME!" America laughed. But in his head all he was thinking was England.  
"Now what is this song, and Although I am slightly pissed, Why would it make me loath you?" England asked the speaker  
"I sent it to your computer, along with translations." Japan said quickly before hanging up.  
"What the hell? That was unlike Japan…" England mumbled before looking up and seeing the two idiots fighting for his laptop.  
"IF YOU WANKERS DON'T RELEASE MY LAPTOP I SWEAR ON THE QUEEN THAT MY LAPTOP WILL NOT BE THE ONLY THING BROKEN!" England yelled  
America immediately dropped it, seeing the look in England's eyes. The same look he was given when England was about to spank him, although now he wouldn't mind getting spanked. America flushed bright red as the thought passed through his mind. He quickly left forgetting the fact he was leaving them alone.  
"What's up with him?" England asked  
"I do not know but I do know that this song is going to be spicy~" France smiled, seductively  
"Wipe that disgusting smile off your face.." England mumbled, but then proceeded to read the lyrics. His small blush quickly formed into a bright red face by the time he finished reading the lyrics.  
"W-WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD THEY FORCE ME TO SING THIS!" England yelled  
"Because they know we love each other non?" France said, seriously  
"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FROG IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF CONFESSING YOU'RE WAY OUT OF THE RANGE OF ME SAYING YES!" England yelled completely regretting it as it slipped out of his mouth.  
"So if I were to confess properly you would say yes? Is that what I just 'eard?" France smirked  
"N-NO!" England stuttered  
America walked in a few seconds later to see France passed out on the floor and a fuming England.  
"Dude, Do I want to know?" America asked  
"No I believe its better you never even ask." England said, straightening his clothes out to look proper again  
America looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off upon looking at the knocked out pervert.  
"So England what's the song about~" America asked, hugging England from behind  
England blushed and bit his lip, he turned around to face America and as they looked into each other's eyes They blushed more. England's eyes held care and love but were quickly replaced with shock and anger.  
"If you don't release me you'll end up like the frog.." He growled  
America quickly released him and sighed missing his chance once again. He looked at England who was now slamming his head unto the table.  
"Um Iggy?" America asked  
"ITS NOT IGGY ITS ARTHUR OR ENGLAND GET IT RIGHT YOU YANK!" England yelled  
"Sorry sorry, England." America said quickly "Its just, what's the song about."  
England then proceeded to blush once again. "It's perverted and Sexual and the world hates me since it put me in this position." He growled  
"why couldn't it have been me instead of him…" America mumbled  
"What was that?" England asked  
"N-Nothing!" America yelled "I have to go! Practice my song and all!" America yelled, leaving the confused brit and the passed out frog  
"That was odd.." England muttered, he turned his attention once more to the French country and sighed "now what do I do with you.." He sighed, blushing slightly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England was walking up and down the stage with fear, anger and worse butterflies in his gut as he prepared to go onstage. America Was now on stage singing and by far was his voice the better sounding one of all the three. England shook his head 'why in the world would America get a solo and why would the pair me up in a sexual song with a person I like' He thought before realizing his mistake 'I mean hate, loath , dislike, wish to murder, anything but what I just thought!' he thought shaking his head back and forth furiously.  
"Mon Ami, Are you alright?" France asked  
"As all right as I can be when I have to sing with a frog." He retorted  
They sat in silence as they listened to America singing and England couldn't help but feel like going out there to hug the American. 'why would he choose this song, Its not like him.. well it is but at the same time its really not' he thought.

~~~~~~**Song** Skip~~~~~~~~~~

America came back to see the two sitting in silence. 'that's good I mean their not fighting but their not talking so that's good, I have a chance! All right!' America thought happily  
"America, might I ask why you chose that song?" England asked  
"I guess its kinda the way I feel and junk" America shrugged but before England could inquire more he and France were called up the stage.  
"Good luck Iggy!" America smiled happily  
"T-Thanks.." England said softly, leaving a shocked American standing  
'He didn't yell at me for calling him Iggy, Maybe I am winning!' He thought before cheering to himself out loud  
France and England looked at each other and nodded before walking onstage.  
"Don't do anything unnecessary frog." England warned  
"I wouldn't dream of it." France smirked  
The music began and England's face was soon overtaken with pride and embarrassment.

~~~~~~**Dance/Song** skip~~~~~~~

They ended their dance and looked at each others hypnotizing eyes. 'This fucking frog is making me feel weird and… I fucking hate it..' England thought 'Mon cheri is looking at me, I cannot mess this up, not that I would I am the country of love.' France thought. France and England unknowing to each other began to get closer and soon were about to collided but a quick snap of a flash snapped England out of it. He looked down and saw a blushing Japan holding a camera.  
"O-Oh Herro England-san" Japan said, before trying to leave quickly  
"OH no you don't" England said, jumping down and running after the other island country.

[((~~~~~~~~~~~Author Note~~~~~~~~~~))]

France: So I am in the lead honhonhonhonhon  
America: Shut up Francy pants! I am totally obviously winning  
England: I AM NOT A BLOODY PRIZE TO YOUR GAME  
Me: Hey England, you're in for a surprise in the next chapter :3  
England: Fuck...  
France: I think you mean FrUk mon cheri  
America: USUK! USUK! OTP! OTP!  
Me: Do you even know what OTP means?  
America: Duh! My countries kind of full of people who pair people  
Me: Touche... by the way I OWN NOTHING

Song Skip: watch?v=hKXqxU1xJOg

Dance Skip: watch?v=9ZWYFGyj2NI


	5. Ch 5: A New Player, Eh?

England sat in front of Japan and the other two sat next to him. England stared at Japan with annoyence and Japan looked frightened and determined all at once.  
"Just give it to me." England demanded  
"I am sorry, but no." Japan stated  
"Japan…" England warned  
"I wirr [will] delete it…" He said looking away  
Japan then went to look at his camera and clicked some buttons.  
"Thank you." England stated  
"You're welcome." Japan said, still looking away  
"So what are you doing here Japan?" America asked  
"Oh that's right. I have a surprise." He smiled, kindly  
"A Surprise?" England asked  
"Hai, A new member." Japan nodded  
"anything is better then these two idiotic wankers." England grimaced  
"It's good to hear that, England." A small voice said happily  
England looked up at the new voice quickly and quickly met the eyes of another former colony.  
"C-Canada?" He asked  
"Bonjour." Canada bowed, holding his white bear.  
"Who are you talking to bro? Another fairy?" America asked , looking around  
"YOU GIT THIS IS YOUR BROTHER!" England yelled  
"Le Duh, it is Canada." France scoffed  
"Dudes I totally knew that, It was just a joke." America grumbled  
"haha, its okay America." Canada laughed softly  
"See he gets it!" America shouted  
"So Canada, what might you be doing here?" England asked  
"Canada has asked his-" Japan began but stopped when said person cleared his throat  
"My Boss told me to come, might be good publicity for our country" Canada smiled  
"Oh so you're forced to be here as well" England grumbled  
"Y-Yeah, B-But its okay. Because England is here." Canada blushed, looking away  
"Did you say something?" America asked  
"N-No!" Canada shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't much  
"I am happy that Canada is 'ere." France smiled widely, he quickly grabbed Canada and pulled him out of the bus.  
"What the hell? DON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO HIM YOU FROG!" England yelled

Canada's POV:

France pulled me away and stopped after making sure we were alone. I looked away quickly and tried to figure out an escape plan. I heard France was a pervert, He may be my papa but still.  
"I need your 'elp Matthew." He said, using my human name  
"W-What is it?" I asked nervously, he used my human name, it has to be serious  
"I need your 'elp to win Angleterre's 'eart." He stated  
"E-England?" I asked shocked  
"Yes, I love 'im and I wish for 'im to be mine but 'e 'ates me and That stupid American is in my way." He said sadly  
"Papa. It's okay, but I can't help you." I said softly,  
"What? Why not?" He asked  
"B-Because England has to chose, you cant force him." I whispered  
"I know Matthew, Thank you anyways." He said, before walking away  
"F-France! The bus is the other way." I stated  
"I know, I just need a drink." He stated, walking farther away  
"I truly I'm sorry." I whispered to know one  
"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked me, for the hundredth time  
"I'm Canada." I sighed  
I walked back to the bus only to get yanked away again but this time by America. He took me to the same place I talked to France.  
"Bro, I totally need your help." America said urgently  
"Is it about England?" I sighed  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, shocked  
"Lucky guess…" I mumbled  
"Alright. so Mattie As the hero in this plan you'll back me up and I will Win Iggy's heart!" He announced happily  
"sorry I can't do that.." I said, hugging Kumo tightly  
"Why not?" he pouted  
"Because..I-I-" I was about to tell him, but he waved me off.  
"Whatever dude, its alright. The hero can do it on his own." He smiled brightly and ran away.  
I sighed heavily and once again began my trip back to the bus. I walked inside to see England holding his head and looking, well, sad. I quickly went next to him, setting Kumo down so he can explore the place.  
"E-" I was starting to call him when I saw a flying mint colored bunny, flying in the air. The bunny signaled for me to hush and waved me outside. I followed him even though all I wanted was to hug my former caretaker.  
"England's not good." The bunny stated  
"I noticed. What are y-"  
"That's besides the point" It waved me off  
"Sorry." I apologized  
"It's fine, but I have to go with the others to Neverland and I need you to take care of him."  
"W-Why me?" I whispered  
"Because." The bunny smirked and disappeared  
I looked around and saw nothing. I went back into the bus dismissing it as a hallucination.  
"E-England?" I said, poking him  
He looked up at me, his eyes red. "Yes?" He said, quickly wiping them  
I hugged him before he could stop me. "Sorry.." I whispered  
"It's okay…Just. I don't know what to do." He mumbled  
"Don't worry England, you have me now." I smiled  
He pushed me off "I-I don't need anyone, I-I have to leave." He said leaving  
"England…I wont let anyone hurt you…I don't like seeing the people I love hurt.." I whispered  
"You love Eyebrows?" Kumo asked  
"Ah! I.." I began but blushing furiously I nodded  
"Then we will win…" Kumo nodded  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah, we will…Who are you?" He replied  
"I'm Canada….." I sighed

~~~~~~~~~Authors Note:~~~~~~~~

France: Canada! 'ow can you go against your papa! *is looking at the picture that Japan sent to him*  
America: bro, It's totally on.  
Canada: Sorry...but I don't want to lose *hockey mode on*  
Kumojiro: Who are you?  
England: He's another twit  
Me: AND I'M AWESOME!  
Prussia: Kesesesese you wish, NO ONE IS AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME ME  
France, England, America, and me: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN HERE!  
Canada:...  
Prussia: not yet...*runs away to bug Austria and Hungary*

Well anyways, If you would like you can request any pairs and I'd be happy to add them, I accept all pairs. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Also thank you Elizabeta and Shiralala Thanks for commenting and being my first two! *hugs* Hope you keep reading and commenting


	6. Ch 6: 'I Dont Want To Be In Love'

England walked around the town he was in. He actually didn't even know where he was now that he thought about it.

"Why did I run?" He asked himself "Canada was only trying to help." He swore under his breath and walked faster. 'why is everyone acting so weird?' he questioned himself. He stopped when he found a pub. 'That's what I need, a drink. A bloody drink' He walked into the pub only to see France flirting with one of the servers. He bit the inside of his lip and quickly left, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He ran but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"ENGLAND!" America shouted but quickly noticed his mistake when he saw people look at him confused.  
",I mean ARTHUR!" He corrected

"W-what, just leave me alone." He cursed

"No way dude I was-" He stopped upon seeing his loved one's eyes. "are..are you crying?"

"No, men don't cry. that just foolish." England scoffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve

"Don't lie to me Arthur, Who made you cry?" America asked, his seriousness shocking said man  
"N-No one, I'm fine just leave me alone." He said, pulling away.

America pulled him closer ignoring his strength.

"America you twit, your strength." England gasped

"S-Sorry.." America said and then pulled the older nation closer, their faces close enough to kiss, feeling each other's mint breaths. England flushed at the closeness and looked away quickly. America couldn't contain himself much longer and kissed the nation. England's eyes opened wide in shock but slowly closed them as he fell victim to the American. America was about the deepen the kiss when someone shouted his name, someone who he wasn't use to hearing shout.

"A-Alfred!" Canada shouted, Snapping England out of it.

England quickly pulled back and looked into the blue pleading eyes of the American. England slapped the nation and quickly ran. 'h-how dare he!' England thought 'taking advantage of me' America looked at the nation running and was about to chase after him when a hand grabbed him

"C-Canada! Dude what the fuck!" America scolded

"How dare you.." Canada mumbled "How dare you hurt him!" He shouted, eyes watery

"I-I didn't" America defended himself

"Then who did?" Canada asked, his shyness completely taken over by anger

"Dude, did like your hockey team lose or something?" America asked, trying to make sense of his brothers personality

"Who. Hurt. Arthur." He stated on more

"I don't know." Alfred said, pulling away from the Canadians grasp

"l-lets just go back. We have another big day tomorrow right?" Canada asked

"Yeah, dude are you okay?" America asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Canada replied

"Where's your bear?" America asked

"He's at the bus, he sent me out here." Canada laughed softly

"Why?" America asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America stared Canada down, Canada smiled gently at him, France stared at England, England was focused on Japan, and Japan stayed silent feeling the mood and refraining form speaking.

"Japan, what are we doing today?" England asked

"oh, today you wirr [will] be performing your own choice of songs. You may pick any and choose to sing arone [alone] or with a partner." Japan explained nervously

"I see.. I will do mine on my own. Please Excuse me." England stated and left before anyone could defy him.

Canada's soft smile turned into a soft glare at his brother. America's glare turned into regret and France's eyes were full of confusion.

"H-Hai I wirr [will] reave [leave] you arr [all] now, I hope you wirr [will] perform you're best." Japan said, quickly leaving

"So..What 'appened to mon petiet Lapin?" France asked

"I don't know what did you do to him." America growled

"Moi? I 'ave done nothing." He stated

"America kissed him.." Canada stated softly

"You what?!" France exclaimed

"He was just so sad and I felt I don't know I couldn't stop myself." America began but quickly stopped himself. "ITS YOU'RE FAULT ANYWAYS!" He yelled

"Non. I don't know what you're talking about." France scoffed

The two got into an argument and completely ignored Canada, who tried to stop them and explain that England was not just a prize. Well he was but he was also more then that. Canada knew that they knew that but just couldn't truly think that until they got rid of competition. He sighed and as about to try again when A white paw pulled on his pants. He looked down to see his bear.

"Song." The bear stated

"Yeah, I know but I have to." Canada began, when realization hit him

"You know?" The bear asked

"L-love song.." Canada replied softly

The bear nodded then looked back and forth "Who are you."

"I'm Canada." He said proudly and ran out.

The other two paid no mind to him and continued fighting until a phone rang. America walked over to it and picked it up.

"Yo!" He said happily

"A-America Desole but I went and got a head start. I couldn't do it without telling you to though. I think that if we sing love song's or something one of us can get his heart." tried explained, regretting every detail

"Dude, You're a genius. But as the hero you know I'll win." America stated

"Just tell France what I said." Canada sighed and hung up. He looked at the lyrics he found and smiled. 'I hope this works.' Canada thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada walked up on stage and looked at the crowd nervously. He was thinking of leaving the stage when he saw England's face in the crowd. His heart sped up but he reminded himself why he was here. Why he asked his boss to allow him to join. This was all for England. He sighed and looked up as the music began playing. He had written this song, instead of just singing another bands song he decided to write one. He opened his mouth and began singing softly but as he saw England approach the stage he sang louder, not America loud but loud enough to be heard. He sang and sang and he swore he saw England's face blush but he couldn't really tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Song Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~( watch?v=Dc7xut1aVA8 )

When He finished he bowed and thanked everyone and quickly left, embarrassed at fact he had just sung out loud. America patted his back and nodded to the DJ and ran onstage. Quickly located England he pointed at his former caretaker and began singing, dancing and pounding his fist in the air. He looked at England and saw a blush and smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Song Skip~~~~~~~~~~~( watch?v=_vxFIRetcWU )

America left the stage skipping happily but was stopped upon seeing France. He looked at him with determination. France smiled and walked onto the stage. He snapped his fingers and the music began. He began singing looking straight into the emerald eyes he adored. Said mans face blushed as he got further into the song and slightly smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Song Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( watch?v=CaSYjRP4wbo )

England walked unto the stage ignoring the stares of the three men. He walked out and looked at the crowd and reminded himself that he had already sang out loud before. But this time he was alone. The music began and his feet began to tap to the beat. He began softly but upon seeing the three men who started to make his insides feel weird he sang louder, and by the time he was at the chorus he was singing his heart out.

"Everybody! Put up your Hands! Say I don't want to be in love! I don't want to be in Love!~" he sang out

The crowd cheered and did as they were told. The three nations stared at each other in shock but smiled falling victim to his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Song Skip~~~~~~~~~~ ( watch?v=OpNbTlehSHU )

The three nations crowed him and were about to start talking when England Beat them to it.

"Belt up. I did mean what I sang." He satt6ed and walked away

"So did we.." They mumbled

A man in the back watched England walk away and smiled.

"It does not matter if you do not want it…" He said walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors note:~~~~~~~~

America: Dudes my song was so cool  
France: non  
Canada: It was a bit...  
England: YOU GIT!  
Me: hehe I own nothing~ by the way Belt up in England means to shut up and also will someone else be added or is just a random person DUN DUN DUUUN. Oh and Here are my replies to comments~

Random toria- Yes, I will explain that in later chapters so Stay tuned

Elizabeta- Yes Canada has Joined :3 and if you have any other pairings you like they can join as well. Hope you're enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoyed the kiss scene

Guest- Im glad you're liking it :)

FlamingDragon182- I hope you enjoyed that kiss scene as well :3


	7. Ch 7: Mixed Emotions

**[(( This chapter contains well, um bad things. I guess I could say. Read at your own risk. I apologize in advance if this makes anyone uncomfortable. If you don't want to read it then there will be an * where I will ask you to stop and another * to show where you can begin again (if you want) Again I'm sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable. Everything will be explained to those who don't read it in the next chapter. Thank you ~LadyKirkland66 ))]**

England was walking to no where in particular as long as he didn't have to deal with those unnerving feelings. He turned the corner to a street and saw America and Japan walking side by side. England had no clue why but at that moment he wanted to rip America away from the other said nation. 'why the bloody hell would I do that?' He shook his head and quickly walked away from the scene not being able to stand the sight any longer. He found a sign that pointed towards the direction of the beach. 'how odd' he thought but continued to follow the signs until he stopped seeing the crystal blue water and the sand. He scoffed and mumbled about how it was ungentlemanly for him to do this. He took off his shoes and socks, looking down at his pale feet, he started to walk on the beach. It was very unlikely but it was true, there was no one on this beach, it was small and held in between two large towers of rocks. He heard laughter and children but saw nothing. He assumed that the actual public beach was on the other side and that this was secluded, but then what about the signs that led him here. He shrugged his shoulders and decided not to think about. He had enough of details in his mind. He sat on the soft sand and stared off at the ocean. The sun was barely beginning to set in the distance. It was beautiful, and as he thought of it's beauty three familiar faces ran through his mind.

"I must be going insane.." He sighed, he then began to categorize the people who made him feel odd. There was Francis, He was an annoying frog, but a frog that has stayed by his side ever since he was young, a frog who helped him up and kept him up when his older brothers picked on him. He was annoying and kind and pervert at times, but what if all France is really looking for is someone to love and hold for eternity but cant find the right match. What if the frog actually has feelings that aren't only directed in his pants. England shook his head, feeling his heart beat faster. Then there was America, He loved America he knows this, but he considered it a brotherly love of some sorts he was confused. He cared for America and did everything in his mind to protect him, but America had hurt him, bad. America tore his heart out and ripped it in front of his face, who's to say he wouldn't do it again. But America helped him when he needed it, when his country was getting bombed by Germany, America helped him the most. America smiled everyday and always tried to get England to do the same. His bright blue eyes always cared for England's wellbeing. He knew England more then anyone else, he knew his pet peeves and the little things that make him smile. England held his head the thoughts beginning to consume his mind of only America. Lastly there was Canada. He had received Canada after fighting with France and winning, he was another person to care for, to love. Canada was always quiet and timid but never truly angered England. England even forgot his name at times since kept to himself. But after Americas revolution He began to open up more. He comforted England, and help him in his battle. He always managed to get him to relax or to smile, even in his deepest lows. Canada had been there for him, and even now he was here. He never thought of Canada that way but ever since he called Canada America in the meeting he's been noticing the other former colony more often. The way he smiled kindly to other's who never even noticed his existence. He wanted to shout at them and point out said nation to everyone, so everyone would notice. He wanted to protect and care for the Canadian. England's stomach filled with what seemed to be fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He held himself, forming a little ball of protection. England was confused. He's never felt this way before. When he was a pirate he'd joke about it and say all he did was use people and throw them away. But those were all lies to boost his ego and to make people fear him. England was actually a virgin, at almost everything. He had already lost his first kiss to the American. England blushed and hugged himself tighter. He was scared although he'd never admit it. He'd heard that love would consist of but not limited to Having said person in your head; America could never leave it, Your heart racing; France had that going for him, and getting butterflies in a place where they shouldn't be; Canada. He had all three major things for all three people. Does that mean he was in love with all three. England shook his head and grabbed it.

"Bollocks That makes no bloody sense!" He shouted angrily **[(( *))]**

"what makes no sense?" A man asked, his voice deep

"Oh, hello sir. I was juts about to leave." England said, getting startled and beginning to stand

"No, I think not." The man said, pushing England back down

"Excuse me sir, I would prefer you not to order me let alone lay your filthy hand on me." England spat, standing

"Shut the fuck up." The man growled, slapping England hard enough to make the nation fall.

"How dare you!" England growled, hitting the man. But sadly it had no affect although England used to be strong a pirate an empire, when all those left him, so did most of his strength. He was as strong as a normal human

"Come on baby, hit me again I like it rough." The man said, huskily

"Fuck you!" England spat

"We'll be doing that momentarily." The man groaned, getting turned on by the insult

"You're bloody disgusting." England growled

"You sang that you didn't want to be in love right? Well IM about to change that and I'll make you scream my name out again and again." He whispered

"YOU wont bloody lay a hand on me." He yelled

"Feisty, I like it." The man grabbed England by force pinning his down. England struggled underneath him but nothing worked. The man was to large.

"Get your fat arse off of me!" He yelled

"You're to noisy." The man grumbled, punching the nation with all his strength. Said nation passed out immediately

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**[(( *))]**

America and The rest were laughing and actually enjoying themselves. They were telling stories of England and sharing the cutest moments. Japan was writing things down in his notebook, making he could write a manga or something based on the couples right? They were all settled in a hotel room, large enough to contain all four of them, Japan's room was on another floor. They all continued not knowing what was about to occur. Japan stood up when he had enough ideas and dismissed himself to him room. The three looked at each other and smiled deviously.

"I" America began

"Will" Canada continued

"Win." France finished

They sat in silence but not for long, a large bang erupted from the door. The bang turned into several knocks. They quickly got up and went to the door. Only to see a panicked Spain and Romano

"Spain, Romano? What are you do-" France began  
"Shut up for a second!" Spain yelled, obviously freaking out

"What's going on Spain?" America asked, wondering if had run out of tomatoes or something

"Shut the fuck up bastardo!" Romano yelled, obviously freaked out a bit as well

"England, he.." Spain began before, running out.

"What?! What's wrong with England!?" They yelled

"He was attacked, Me and Spain found him on the beach." Romano explained

"Where is he now?" Canada asked loudly

Romano taken back by seeing a person he never seen before answered "The hospital stupid were else, come on lets go." He ordered running out. Everyone followed, hoping that they would all wake up soon.

**~~~~~~~Authors note:~~~~~~~~~**

**So yeah...sorry but it was for the good of the story! *curls into a ball***

**England: *currently absent***

**America:Why would you do that to iggy! I SHOULD MAKE YOU LIVE WITHOUT HAMBURGERS OR SOMTHING**

**France: My petiet Lapin *holds back tears***

**Canada: I don't understand why England had to go through that.. but I'll respond to your reviews since I don't think you're coming out from that ball anytime soon...**

**Carly-211B, She is glad that you enjoyed it and such but we all hope this doesn't get you to stop reading it and that you continue reading and supporting your pair**

**Elizabeta, I saw Lady laugh at your comment and France pout so It must've been good. She also hopes you keep reading and that you don't hate her**

**Amy, BI 'cause I can. I hope you support me though, not a lot of people are rooting for me ._. Kumo: Who are you? *sighs* I'm Canada...**

**Anti-Incest: I don't know about Lady but I disagree with you, although they have the brotherly thing going on, that just makes their bond stronger like mine and englands too. But Lady did say something about how everyone can have their own perspective and that she hopes to see more comments by you anti-usuk or not. **

**Me:*mumbles a sorry, still in my little ball.***

**Canada: I hope you all continue commenting and reading *mumbles* and cheering for me**

**Kumojiro: who are you**

**Canada: A sad Canadian...**


	8. Ch 8: Fallen Empire

The males rushed into the emergency room and ran to the now frightened nurse.

"Um, Hello?" She began before she was rudely cut off by a loud American

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" He yelled, frantically looking around for Spain

France tried to get his friend to calm down, as he himself tried to do the same. The Canadian was the only one who kept his head steady in the midst of what seemed to be a war.

"I apologize, my brother's just really worried." Canada explained

"I-It's fine, who are you?" She asked politely

The Canadian refrained from sighing and answered "Matthew Williams, Can we please see our friend?" He asked

"Arthur Kirkland, is in trauma but I'll let you know as soon as you can see him." She said sadly with sorrowful eyes

"Thank you.." He mumbled

"Um sir, you need to fill out some guest passes so security doesn't do anything stupid." She laughed

"Oh yeah right, Sorry." He said. The lady gave them passes and a pen and sat them in their own little waiting room.

"Wonder why she put us in here. I feel like I'm a fucking sideshow and shit." Romano stated

"Its just cause Americano wasn't going to stop yelling anytime soon." Spain answered, flustered

"It's a miracle they actually shut up and fell asleep." Canada yawned.

"Maybe you should rest to." Spain suggested

"I cant, I keep thinking out what kind of sick man would do that.." Canada growled quietly

" Matthew, as much as we as countries' hate to admit some of our people are twisted, but not the majority." Spain smiled widely, trying to think positive

"I thought I was going to be England's first." France bitterly chuckled

"Oh Amigo you're awake?" Spain asked

"He's been fucking awake, he just pretended to get the fat bastardo to relax." Romano grunted

"Oh no! Romano saw through my trick!" France's eyes became watery, biting a article of clothing

Spain laughed and Romano rolled his eyes

"What did you mean by being England's first?" Spain asked

Canada's eyes went wide and he blushed, "I-I have to use the restroom." He said and quickly dismissed himself

Romano slightly blushed and quickly looked away.

"I meant that I was going to do it doggy style and many other positions." He smirked, and blushed thinking of the thought of being with someone he truly loves

"Doggy style? You mean you're going to take him swimming. That would explain why he was at the beach." Spain stated, tilting his head to the side.

"You're so stupid Espania." Romano mumbled

"Aw Why do you have to say hurtful things Romano." Spain pouted

"Why do you have to say stupid things." He retorted

"By the way, what we're you doing at the beach?" France asked

"Oh! We were going on a roman-" Spain began before Romano slammed himself into his stomach shutting him up.

"N-Nothing I was just following the bastard because he wanted to show me something stupid!" Romano replied

"Sure." France replied, sensing the mood and smirking

"Excuse me, Mr. Kirkland is ready to be seen." A nurse said, with a forced smile

France looked at her and because he could read women so well his heart instantly dropped.

"Is. Is he okay?" He asked

"He, ahem. He is currently sedated and you will only be able to talk to him for a little while before he either falls asleep or , well you know." She stated

"Non, I do not know." France stated

"He is a bit traumatized and is incoherent. He refuses the touch of any doctor or nurse and he will scream if anyone approaches him. But right now he's just a bit loopy." She smiled sadly

"thank you." France nodded.

France looked back at Spain and Romano. Spain's eyes lost a bit a brightness and Romano was staring at the ground, clenching his fist.

"Antonio? Lovino?" France asked

"You and the boys may go, I do not wish to see eyebrows like this. I want to see him strong and malo, not weak and afraid. I want to see old Eng- ahem Arthur." Spain stated, looking up and flashing France a smile

"I wont go because if I see that creepy bastard, I'll want to destroy him while he's down or some crap." Romano growled, looking away

Canada walked into the room and saw the nurse and the rest of the group. His face fell and he looked at France quickly.

"'e is fine. Just..Loopy" he said with venom

"So like when he's drunk?" Canada asked

"yes, Juts like that Mathieu!" France said, his face lighting up, he shook Alfred awake. Said person instantly jumped up and looked around "ENGLAND?" He shouted, disoriented

The nurse looked at him weirdly, for shouting out a countries name so sudden.

"'e is fine, just wasted." France smiled

"wasted?" Alfred stared in shock then laughed "Of course Iggy would find a way to get drunk in a hospital."

The nurse stared at the group in pity, She knew they were faking their smiles and laughter. She'd seen it all before, that was the thing she hated about the job. She knew that they were creating lies for their own sake and it hurt her. She smiled widely and motioned for the three males to follow. They walked down a hall that seemed to bright and happy for the events that just happened. But it was better then a dark hallway foreshadowing what would occur next. She paused at a door, looked at the males with pity, opened it and stepped away leaving them to their peace.

"England, dude?" America asked

A blonde mess of hair popped out from behind the bed then the full man jumped up. He looked as if he was high on something he shouldn't even touch. He had bruises covering his once perfect porcelain body and face. All three males had to clench their fist in order not to leave the room and kill the man right now. England's dazed eyes looked and them and a small shining light entered the dull eyes.

"MY THREE BOYS!" he shouted happily and drowsily

**~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school started and I had to adjust to everything but I'll update sooner since I get out at 1. Sorry~ Since I'm pretty sure the three males are mad at me I will let them respond with me. **

**America: WielderOfTheDragon, Dude or dudette. You rock. USUK OTP OTP**

**France: What horrid taste...**

**England: *slurs* I want some scones..And Random Toria I'm fine I don't even remember anything...Wait..Where am I? *Giggles and starts talking to FLB***

**Canada: Pancakesarescary, Thanks for cheering me on. and even though I don't really believe in violence, I think I'll just snap just this once *takes out a hockey stick with a blade* I will hurt whoever hurts England. *goes back to normal* OH and pancakes aren't scary. THEY ARE DELIOUSE~(with maple of course!) ^0^**

**Me: Guest, thank you for that. You make a good point and I will be adding some of those pairings later on. I hope your enjoying this story and stuff. I might put hit of Amecan or something but I kinda don't really like that pairing but since this story is for the readers and not for me I try to incorporate it. Thank you!~**

**France: Guest, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU, AU REVOIR USUK**

**America: Carly-221B, *stares at you in shock* You're evil..A villain!**

**France: I guess if your liking that..you 'uman**

**Canada: Thanks for letting us know, maybe we'll be easier on Lady...**

**Me: Carly-221B, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel relieved that someone is liking the way its heading, I promise it will be a great ending and crap and curiousity killed the cat, but it also made a vulture very happy.**

**Random Toria, Carly-221B, and elizabeta THANKS FOR COMMENTING MORE THEN ONCE I HOPE TO SEE MORE FROM YOU GUYS I adore reading comments, whether theire bad or good. Its a reminder that Some people are still reading.**

**England: *hic***

**France: Lapin? *walks slowly to him***

**England: *screams as if he is being murdered slowly***


	9. Ch 9: First Visit

"Ah England?" Matthew responded, not used to seeing such a cheerful England. Even if England was drunk he wasn't this chipper and it slightly freaked him out.

"Matthew, flying mint bunny says he needs to have a word with you and- DID YOU SEE THAT!" England quickly ran to the other side of the room, touching the wall in an odd way. France sighed but stayed where he was, remembering what the nurse had said about people getting close. America was beginning to step towards the delirious Englishman but was abruptly stopped by France. America turned to look at him with menacing and questioning eyes, France only shook his head and mouthed for the American to trust him. England stopped talking to the unmoving wall and quickly moved behind the bed.

"Your not my boys!" He shouted, pointing his hand at them, in a shape of a gun.

America suddenly put his hands up, "don't shoot!" He yelled, smiling

"I do what I want! I'm England! THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM!" He exclaimed jumping on the bed.  
"Angleterre, maybe you should get off the bed and join us back on earth." France asked, hoping England wouldn't do soothing idiotic.

"FRANCE HAS HIS KNICKERS IN A TWIST STOP BEING SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD FRANNY PANTS!" England retorted, sticking his tongue out like a child, causing Canada and America to snicker

"'EY! BE NICE TO ME YOUR SICK YOU SHOULD ATLEAST DO THAT EYEBROWS!" France yelled back

"I WANT ME SOME CUPPY CAKES!" England giggled cheerfully, causing the three males to slightly blush.

"You mean cupcakes dude?" America corrected

"No, cuppy cakes. I know PINK cuppy cakes with blue wrapping." England began going on a rant

"E-England..What did flying mint bunny want to tell me?" Canada interrupted

"Oh yes, he said that he'd visit you and I KNOW I should tell him to get me cuppy cakes." England stated, now talking to air.  
"Don't support his hallucinations." America scolded, while France nodded

Canada nodded and apologized looking at the bunny winking at him. Why can he see it but not them he questioned.

England began jumping on the bed, going higher each time.  
"E-England! You'll hurt yourself" Canada began

"Arthur, get down." America said, secretly wanting to jump on the bed as well

" MY names not Arthur!" He smiled

"England, Britain, Dude!" America sighed

"Angleterra." France warned

"You don't scare me you bloody frog!" England laughed

Suddenly he jumped and his body drifted into a sleep, he fell, no longer having the energy to hold himself.

"England!" They all shouted, reaching out to him.

A large crash was heard in the room where the medicated man was along with a shout of a country. The nurse who had escorted them there immediately ran to the door and quickly opened it only to see The man fast asleep on each all three males. His head was held by the American, his Stomach held by Canadian and Frenchman was whispering to the Englishman, soft words she couldn't hear. Her face immediately brightened when she realized that Arthur was in fact being held, and he wasn't even fully asleep, He allowed himself to be held by those three individuals. She smiled widely and walked into the room. They put Arthur back into his bed and apologized for the noise.

"NO! I mean don't apologize, you guys have helped a lot. Although it doesn't seem like it Arthur is having a lot of progress thanks to you too. Hopefully with some therapy and support he'll be out in no time." She smiled, he smile competing with the American'

"Really?" America said in shock

She nodded and he continued "Of course I'll help, I'm the hero after all."

"Now, I'm sorry but Visiting hours are about over and only one person can stay with him per night." She frowned, looking apologetic.

"It's fine, we'll just decided who stays." France smiled

"Lovely, Now I have to prepare his sponge bath while he's asleep otherwise we wouldn't be able to get him clean." She smiled forcefully

The returned the fake smile and walked out. She whispered in one of there ears, "I'm rooting for you to win." Said man blushed but caught up with his competition.

"So, who goes first?" America asked.  
" I want to stay but, I guess its only fair if France goes first since he's been with England since he was young and would be able to comfort him more." Canada stated thinking logically

"fine, but you better not try anything." America pouted, he knew France wouldn't but he still had to warn him

"I would never, not unless it was consensual." He smiled

They walked into the waiting room where Romano was sleeping on Spain's shoulder, Spain was quietly singing a Spanish tune and watching the small Italian. France quietly cleared his throat, gaining the Spanish man's attention.

"I'm going to stay tonight, You and the boys can go back to the hotel." France whispered

Spain nodded and gently carried Romano out in his arms.

"We'll be back in the morning with fresh clothes for you." Canada stated

America nodded and France thanked them

"Do you need any PJS? America asked

"non, It's only for tonight anyways, I'll be fine." He smiled, waving them goodbye. As soon as he saw them get into Romano and Spain's car, he quickly walked back to England's room. He sighed in happiness as he saw England sleeping peacefully. He hoped that tonight would be different, and that unlike many other nights England would not get nightmares from his wars and from the burning of London, and hopefully today wouldn't join in on the "fun" as well.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors note:**

**Sorry! I fail at updating quickly! I really am sorry this is so short, Hopefully the next one will be really long. Now EVERYONE ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**France: Thank you Random toria, but I feel it should be moi who punishes the wicked**

**America: Me Too! A hero's gotta put villains behind bars.**

**Canada: *whispers* and maybe in the grave…**

**France: Awesomepsyco, You are brilliant, unlike those odd UsUk fanatics, FrUk will win because of course it is all true love~ *takes out a rose***

**Me:*snatches rose and burns it* I don't like roses…And Awesomepsyco I'm glad you like that scene…although that does slightly explain your name e.e" not that its bad! ****ß****_likes characters to be tortured_**

**Canada: Carly-221B, its fine.. We're just glad your liking it *smiles softly***

**America: I dunno man, but I do admit seeing iggy like that was pretty funny**

**Me: Carly, You are my best friend now you have no choice, it's a done deal and I am doing just fine (hopefully)**

**Me: Awesome, you are what your name says for saying my story was as awesome as the awesome Prussia, and I understand what you mean when a story is so good and then BOOM nothing -.-"**

**Matthew: *Sighs* Brittgrigg, Its okay. but I'm sorry because I'm going to do my best to get England's heart *softly shouts* Go maple tea!**

**Me: Shiralala, Canada's chanting his name, (I think he's hoping he'll get more recognition/win) but I was thinking of AsaKiku and I might add him later as well, but lets see how this works out for now and I know FACE ;3 and Thanks for the showing me the mistake, It's perfectly fine if you review with edit's. a review is a review *shrugs***

**Thankies for reading, I'll try to post another chapter later on today since I have the computer all to myself MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**America: *pushes me away* Keep reading and supporting the hero dudes**

**France: *Pushes America* mon amis it is FrUk you must support**

**America, France, and me: *fighting***

**Canada: Please keep reading, and its okay if you don't support me. I'll support myself *Smiles kindly***

**England: *dreaming about pink cupcakes***


	10. Ch 10: A night in France

_I walked through the darkness. I don't remember anything, why is everything dark. Please wake me up. Someone, anyone. Help me. I see a door, I open it, and I find myself in the forest I used to hang out a lot when I was a toddler. I feel carefree once again, I have no developed country to worry about it, no drama. But yet I still feel uneasy, why? I hear Scotland, he's calling out for me. He sounds angry and I shudder in fear, I try to run but my feet are stuck to the ground. Someone help. The plants and leafs grasp my legs tighter, the fairies chant around me that I was bad and that I will be punished. I have done nothing I shout, but no one cares enough to listen. I look at my body and I see bruises forming, why? The bruises get deeper and deeper more grotesque looking. Someone help. A blue door opens in front of me. I quickly open it and as I do I fall. Now I'm falling though darkness, is this what Alice felt like, for if I end up in wonderland, I will regret nothing for I will slay the Jabberwocky and the wretched red queen. I smile, maybe it is going to end here. But just as I thought it the gods made sure that it was not meant to be. I fall on dry pavement, but I cover my ears before I look anywhere. The screams of my people echo with the flames. I feel heat surrounding me. What's going on? Why is this happening? I run though, watching people burn and seeing my people abandoned others to save themselves. I see a child crying next to her deceased mother, how do I know, because you can barely tell it was a female from the burns. I approach the young girl but she looks at me and screams at me. Its my fault she tells me. If it wasn't for me her mother would be alive, If I was never born this would've never occurred, why did they choose me for this nation. I fall to my knees, Its true everything she says is bloody true, every little detail. I am now crying and screaming with my people. My screams overtake the screams of fire and death, I am now the loudest of all. I Hear a familiar voice, he's whispering to me. He tells me its going to be alright, he will help me. He picks me up, but I dare not look at the face, I am scared. I hold onto his shirt and cry. I look up and see his little hairs on his chin, I open my mouth to speak but I find myself in the woods, the fire and flames now behind me, calling me back. But before I can even begin to approach it, a door opened underneath my bare feet. I was now standing in what seemed to be mud. It was raining heavily, and I was alone with two people in front of me. I heard a clash of guns and I ran forward but abruptly stopped when I saw the scene. Me, no not me. It was Me from a time before, he was raising his gun at America. My chest hurt as I saw fear flash through the boys eyes. The other me dropped the gun and fell to his knees. I watched him in pain. America looked down at him. He looked to the side, where I was currently standing. "You used to be so big." He tells me. I grasp my throat as I feel the air around me come to a halt. My world has ended. I had lost. I cry and cry but he ignores my pleas and walks off with his army to tell of his new found freedom. Another door opens before me, its black I open it only to see my city being bombed, I hear Germany's laughs and taunts, I hear America and France telling me to hold on. I am once again met with the screams of my people, only this time they trust me and rely on me to end this. They hold strong. A large explosion happens before my eyes and my ears grow silent without a sound. But as it comes back I hear a large siren. Everyone's hiding in bunkers, as I go to follow one more door appears, but this one seems menacing. I am now alone only with a bloody red door and I hear a mans pants of pleasure coming from behind it . I hear a voice in my head telling me not to go. I hear another man's whimpers but of pain and fear. I hear the sick slapping of skin. I press my hand of the door as I begin to open it. This cant be. No. No. NO. NO! I cover my eyes and ears and scream in pain for now I am the man on the bottom, I am the man whimpering for the other to stop. Why is this? What is happening. I hear another voice, it's the one from the fire. "Angleterre, Wake up." He tells me. "I cant!" I scream, I reach towards the heaven and pray that the gods have mercy on me. I pray and beg. Please, please stop this. End my misery. I scream once more and my eyes meet a worried light blue._

France was sitting on the couch, he couldn't sleep though, for he was concerned for his Angleterre. If he had any nightmares France wouldn't allow him to be alone, not tonight, not ever. England began to stir and mumble in his sleep, France quickly stood up and walked to his bedside. But he didn't dare wake him, not until he knew for sure.

"England?" He whispered

The other mumbled in response, France wanted so bad to stroke his hair, to at least touch the younger male, but he held himself together and did nothing. He stood close but was shocked to see silent tears fall from his cheeks.

"Angleterre, wake up." France says softly

But instead he is meant with a scream and then green frightened eyes.

"Angleterre?" He says softly

England quickly gets up and pushes him away in fear. He crawls to the backboard of the bed and huddles to himself, blankets and all.

"W-Who are you?" He asks, terrified.

"France, Francis Bonnefoy," He replied, in a calm and gentle voice.

He looked up and down at the Frenchman.  
"Who?" He asked, Shivering in fear.

"The frog?" He sighed

"France.." England sighed in relief

"Are you okay Lapin?" France asked, slowly approaching him

England shuddered, as tears dripped down his face. "It was horrid, everything everyone, I was so alone." he sobbed

France approached him and raised a hand to stroke his hair, but the Englishman flinched.

"Mon Ami I will not hurt you. I would never dare to hurt you." France said, his voice sounding hurt

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just-" He said, but cut himself off, grabbing onto France and sobbing into his chest. France held him close, whispering words of comfort into his ears.  
"France...Just tonight, please sleep with me." England asked, looking away

"Angleterre..of course." France slightly blushed

"IF you tell anyone I will hurt you, until you cannot even speak." England threatened, placing his head back into France's chest. France chuckled and held his love close.

"Of course." He smiled, placing a kiss on top of the Englishman's head.

He held him tightly and made sure that England fell asleep before he himself knocked out.

England woke up to the sound of another person's heartbeat, he could not rid himself of the other horrid nightmare but it comforted him that France was with him. It seemed that whenever he had nightmares, France was the one who was always with him. It truly made him feel loved and it reminded him that he was not alone. He looked up to see said person sleeping soundly. He couldn't help himself so he planted a kiss on the mans cheek. Not knowing that the man had been awake the whole time. France did his notorious laugh which cause England to blush bright red and kick the man out of his bed.  
"how dare you pretend your sleeping!" England yelled in fury

"Non, I was just a light sleeper." France laughed

"BELT UP YOU BLOODY GIT!" England screamed, but shut up when someone cleared their throat.

"Seems like someone is lively today." The nurse from before giggled

"Err, hello. Please excuse me, that was rude." England bowed

"Its quite fine, It seems that the other two boys have come to visit. Would you like them to come in?" She asked, politely

England nodded, confused as to who would visit him so early in the morn.

"Hey Iggy!" A chipper American jumped into the room, followed by a shy Canadian

"Hey Arthur."

"Am- Ahem I mean Alfred, Matthew. I would never have expected Alfred to wake up so early." England teased

"HEY!" America pouted, while his "brother" chuckled softly

France was now up on his feet, and next to the other males. They handed him his clothes He looked back at the Englishman and smiled "I'll be right back." He winked Said man turned his head and mumbled stuff about why he should care if he came back or not; rising the suspicions in the north American brothers.

"So Are you okay?" Canada, asked; slowly approaching the older male

"Yes, I am…" England said, now quieter

"C-Can I hug you?" Canada asked softly?

England looked up, his eyes brimming with tears; he nodded, knowing that if he opened his mouth he's just cry. Canada quickly hugged him, comfort surrounding them. England felt safe and secure and he sighed.  
"I want in!" America yelled, hugging both of them tightly

"America!" England gasped, unable to breath

"Heh, Sorry dude." America chuckled, rubbing his neck. France came back into the room and smiled upon seeing that England allowed the others near him. The nurse stood behind him smiling widely, this was going to be interesting indeed. She came further into the room

"It seems that you have more visitors, a group of foreign people it seems." She giggled

"I-I do?" England said in shock

"yes, it seems that your cared for quite a bit." She smiled warmly

"Allow them in, please." England said, fear in the back of his head. How would they react. Now that this occurred. Would they treat him with pity, look at him with disgust, and would he even want them near him. His head was full of different scenarios, but it all came to an abrupt stop when the door opened and he saw the world.

**Authors note:**

**Hello again, Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I fail, yadda yadda.**

**Matthew: IT wasn't very nice**

**England: It was bloody rude and inconsiderate**

**And I see England is back, yay?  
England: OH belt up! *crosses arms*  
Since the four are once again together They'll be answering comments with me once again**

**Lets see…**

**20 Percent Awesomer, I personally like the way the stories going, but thank you for letting me know I can indulge myself a bit. Personally though I kinda ship England with everyone (Not that I want him to be a whore) But I mean, Come on its England, he kinda fits well with everyone.  
England: YOU WANKER! YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IM A FILTHY PROSTISTUTE!  
America; OH YEAH! ANOTHER USUK! WHAT DAY IS IT? IT LIBERTEA DAY! OH YEAH!**

**Canada: M-me? And Prussia? *Blushes slightly*  
Prussia: SEE? I KNEW ZE AWESOME ME WOULD SOMEHOW SNEAK MY WAY INTO ZHIS STORY, AND ZHIS ISNT THE LAST TIME KESESESESESESE*kisses Canada's cheek and disappears.***

**Canada: E-EH?  
France: Rarity? I 'ave not 'eard of 'er but I bet she is wonderful**

**Me: *Shows him a clip, while wearing ear muffs***

**France: Er…She is..um quite fancy…**

**America: Shes worse then iggy and a snobby cheerleader combined YOU TWO WILL MAKE A WONDERFUL COUPLE *laughs*  
France: Ahem, anyways. RandomToria, 'ow dare you call me a frog**

**England: Atleast she's truthful *Shrugs*  
France: "OW RUDE  
England: Awesomepsyco, I WAS DRUGGED I TELL YOU! I WOULD NEVER HAVE ACTED LIKE OLIVER IF I HAD MY OWN FREE WILL! HE'S BLOODY INSANE AND TO CHEERY  
Oliver: *Silently moping in the back, planning a new English cupcake recipe.*  
France: Oh and oui! Team FrUK Will win after all, who can deny true love *pulls out rose***

**Me: *puts it on fire again* Now Carly-211B, Thank you I have a friend now *Pulls out a flying mint bunny plushie* A gift for you~! *gets pushes by France*  
France: *wearing a frUk shirt as well* I still don't think it was enough FrUK. *Pouts* IceCreamDestruction, *holds hands and closes eyes* maybe if we repeat it long enough it will 'appen. Fruk fruk fruk fruk**

**Me: *Hits him* Silence! You will get your time~**

**England: *Blushes* D-Don't say that!, and BlueAngelFox, Thank you dear. I will get better and hopefully I will be able to manage these three gits. *Smiles as the America, Author, and France fight* **

**Canada: *waving goodbye behind everyone***


End file.
